Sarqua
by JmsBndsGrl
Summary: Fuzzy Green Slippers, Frosted Flakes, Old Yeller, a Journal and a crazy man who wants a neon blue hairless cat. Want to know more...R/R please .....I OWN NOTHING!
1. Section 1

Qui-Gon lay still on the couch. He had fallen asleep watching his favorite classic, Old Yeller. Obi-Wan was just waking up.  
  
Obi-wan walked out of his room sleepily rubbing his eyes while wearing his favorite neon green fuzzy green slippers and blue flannel pajama bottoms.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of frosted flakes. He then made his way over to the couch to watch some Saturday morning television. He didn't look before he sat down and when he did he almost jumped out of his skin. The cereal went flying but stopped in mid-air. Obi-Wan stopped and looked at the bowl and spoon suspended in mid- air then looked at his master, Qui-Gon.  
  
With a sigh of relief, "Thank you master, but what in the name of all that is good were you sleeping on the couch for?"  
"Sorry about that Obi-Wan, I was watching my favorite classic movie Old Yeller, and I guess I dozed off."  
  
Qui-Gon got up and set the cereal bowl on the coffee table and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he came out Obi-Wan was watching a hologram. It was from Mace Windu of the Jedi Council.  
  
"And what would he want now my padawaan?" Qui-Gon said sarcastically.  
"All he is really saying through all the red tape is that Master Yoda wants to send us on a mission and we know the drill of going to the council first and getting the run down of everything."  
"And at what time would they like us there?" Qui-Gon questioned.  
"In about an hour and a half, as usual." Obi-wan said as he popped out the message.  
  
An hour and a half later.  
  
"We would like you to go to the small planet of Kendorin to tend to some business there. There is a disturbance with the royal family. Their heir to the throne has gone missing. They have no clue where she has gone. All they know is that she had a fight with her mother and stormed off that night and then turned up missing the next morning." Master Windu said calmly yet in his own way of urgency.  
"So what is so urgent Master Windu? A runaway girl really doesn't sound like something Jedi are supposed to be handling." Obi-Wan interjected simply.  
"Well, Obi-wan, it isn't just about a runaway heir to a throne. It is about her life and the life of the civilization of this planet. You will get details when you arrive."  
"Wish us luck then." Obi-Wan said.  
Qui-Gon gave his young padawaan a look that said to keep his mouth shut. Obi-Wan shot an apologetic look back at his master.  
  
The two Jedi left and went out to the docking bay to pick up a ship that would take them to Kendorin.  
Qui-Gon approached a man that was wearing a black pair of slacks that were ripped up and worn. His shirt was greasy and no longer its vibrant baby blue. He wore a felt hat that was also worn and covered his eyes. You could see him periodically fix the hat so that he could see what he was working on. His ship wasn't the best looking thing but from the way the man took care of it, it must be great when in space.  
  
"Hi, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn and my padawaan and I are looking for a ship that can take us to Kendorin, and get there fast."  
"So why did you come up to me? Why do I or my ship look remotely interesting?"  
"Your ship may not be beautiful on the outside but I have seen ships and people similar to you and they are the best fliers."  
"Can you pay?"  
"500 credits on the way."  
The man rubbed the stubble on his chin and thought about this proposition for a moment then accepted. 


	2. Section 2

Kieron, the pilot, was a rather tall man. He was only 25 years old and at six foot seven. He had hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair that war cropped short.  
  
Obi-Wan kept an eye on Kieron. He wasn't too sure about entrusting his life to a stranger.  
  
"I didn't catch your name sir." Qui-Gon said as he boarded the ship with the pilot. "Sorry, I'm not all that used to taking on passengers. The name is Kieron Kayden, pilot extroirdinaire." He said with a slight grin on his face as he extended his hand out to Qui-Gon then to Obi-Wan.  
  
As they prepared themselves for take off Qui-Gon and Obi-wan conversed about the mission. Kieron was interested but didn't want to interfere.  
  
*Why in Yoda's name would they want to go to Kendorin?* Kieron thought to himself. Kieron stopped what he was doing for a moment when he saw the two Jedi come up behind him.  
  
"Kendorin is about a day away. There are bunks that fold down in the back and there is food and anything else you could possibly need. If you have any questions just ask me." Kieron went back to busying himself with the control panels and gauges. "Master, he seems very nervous around us." Obi-Wan inferred. "A lot of people are nervous about what they know very little about. Don't worry about it. Things will be fine."  
  
After take off.  
  
The group of men flew through space late into the night and were still up at 12:30 am. The three men had kept quiet all day. Obi-wan was just ready to get off the ship. He was beginning to feel woozy half way through the flight.  
  
The next day.  
  
Obi-Wan emerged from the bathroom. He was worn out from staying up all- night and hugging the toilet bowl. When he emerged Qui-Gon and Kieron were chatting and laughing with each other. Obi-Wan slowly shuffled near the two and realized what they were talking about. Qui-Gon was telling him about some of the mission stories they had, and of course sharing the most embarrassing ones. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and decided to lie down. But before he could even set up the bunk they were getting ready to land.  
  
Once they landed Obi-wan was the first person off. He ran to the side of the hanger and found a patch of grass and lost his cookies again. Qui-Gon looked at Kieron with a puzzled look. Then they both went over and helped the sick padawaan up.  
  
"Come now Obi-Wan, we should get some food in that stomach of yours." Qui- Gon said as he patted Obi-Wan's stomach gently. "Kieron, do you know your way around this town?" "Sure do, I have been here quite a few times. There are some very pretty girls here, err, umm, I mean nice places to eat." Kieron's face sank as he said this. Qui-Gon chuckled. "Really, well you'll have to show me around one of these times. Oh, If you don't mind. Would you be our pilot throughout this mission that we are on? We don't have anything otherwise." "Sure, it's always nice to be of some help."  
  
The three men found a small cantina and settled in for some food. Qui-Gon ordered a sample platter that had everything. Kieron ordered a plate with a smoked local fish, and Obi-Wan had soup with some bread.  
  
"Next time we will get some medication for that space sickness that you are suffering from, Obi-Wan." Kieron chuckled. "Yeah, funny for you, you're not the one spilling your guts out; literally!" Obi-Wan sipped at his soup gingerly and nibbled at his bread. "So what is this place like and how do we get to the palace?" Qui-Gon took a chunk out of a meat patty. "Well, this place is mainly a forest. The people are relatively hush-hush, keep to themselves type. They usually won't even talk to strangers unless necessary. And when you get them angry they have this low growling noise that comes from their throats. It's kinda menacing when a really big guy does it but when a lady does it.. mmm...mmm! Anyway, the palace isn't too far from here. It is about a 10-minute walk if you just keep going and don't stop for anything along the way. These people may keep to themselves but they sure know how to con you out of your money."  
  
After their lunch they all got up and headed toward the palace. Along the way they had people trying to sell them things and put on the best salesman routines the men had ever heard but with the guidance of Kieron and the power of the force the men did fine. When they reached the palace Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were not as impressed as they thought they would be. The palace really didn't look much like a palace, just an overgrown house with extra rooms and a rather large gate around it.  
  
Qui-Gon approached the gate and explained to the guard who they were and why they were there, and that the Queen and King were expecting them. The guard gave them a quick look over then opened the gate and led them to the door. From there another guard took over and led them to the main room. The Queen was sitting at a large table reading a book. The woman wasn't young anymore. She looked as if she were going to die any day now. She wore many necklaces and bracelets and had gold earrings dangling from her ears. Her face had a worn concerned look upon it. She was genuine in how she seemed to carry herself even while just reading a simple book. She glanced up and saw the two Jedi and the pilot and began to grin.  
  
"You're here! Now you can find my daughter before that evil man Xanatos does!" "Excuse me your highness but can you give us some details before we go looking for your daughter?" Qui-Gon said gently. "Oh, yes of course." The woman sat down again and then took a deep breath before explaining her predicament. "My daughter and I had a fight a few nights ago before she disappeared. I was talking about how she would be having a coronation ceremony to crown and recognize her as the next heir to the throne. She got angry and screamed that she didn't want to be a queen anymore and that she was old enough to make her own decisions about life and this wasn't one of them. I wish there was more for me to do." "And this man, Xanatos, that you were so adamantly angry with, who is he?" "Oh, yes, Xanatos, or Xanny as some of us called him for a while. He was one of her boyfriends for a while. Then she dumped him because he wanted to take over the universe in tiger pajamas and have a neon blue cat." The queen rolled her eyes. "Quite frankly I have always thought that he was insane. Anyway, she must have said more to him than that, because he was white hot furious. One night he tried to come in through her window and kill her. Thank the force she was still awake reading. She is a tough girl and very strong headed. She knocked the boy out with her coat rack, and these coat racks are not light either." She pointed into a corner near the door. "One like that."  
  
The men looked back into the corner and their eyes grew.  
  
"She picked that up and hit him with it?!?!?!?" Obi-Wan gulped. "I don't know if I really want to meet her now." "She must be on hell of a gal." Kieron said rubbing his chin. Qui-Gon just grimaced for a second and took note to all of this. "So why would she need to be protected from this Xanatos guy. Is he still angry with her?"  
  
"Yes, quite furious still. He says that she made him look like a total fool when she had him publicly humiliated for his punishment for attempted murder. She had him put into stockades and then after that hung upside down and forced him to sing a child's lullaby. I would be angry too. But this man is obsessed because he still claims to love her. I swear the man has a BI-polar disease of some sort." The Queen looked at the men as they all took note of these events. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh, I should tell you what she looks like shouldn't I?" "Yes, your highness that would be rather helpful, a picture would be even better." Qui-Gon stated. "Well, the most current picture I have of her is her senior picture, and that was about five years ago. She is now 23." The queen got up and began rummaging through a desk drawer in the back of the room. After she found what she was looking for she returned. She handed the picture to qui-Gon who studied it for a few brief moments than stuck it in his knapsack. "She looks very similar except she keeps changing her hair color. He hair I believe right now is red, matches her fiery personality, and she is about five foot five and is rather slender and as you know she is very fit. She dressed pretty modernly or at least in "today's" clothes. She has the prettiest blue eyes you have ever seen. She is such a pretty girl. Is more into the natural look except these last few months. I wish she would come home. I think she ran off because of her fathers death, it hurt her badly. He died suddenly in a military operation. Rest his soul." The queen was almost in tears now.  
  
Qui-Gon and the others decided that it was time to look around and try to find some clues to where she might have gone.  
  
"Can you name her friends, favorite hang outs, diary, books, something that might give us a lead?" Kieron chimed in. "Umm, she really didn't hang out with too many kids here. She was more of a loner. She would take long walks in the jungle areas and then come home late in the night. She has a diary I just don't know where she hides it. She is keeping it from prying eyes. If anything could help you it would be in her room."  
  
The men nodded and headed upstairs with guidance from a maid. Once in the girls room they began their search. 


	3. Section 3

The room was huge. When you first walked in there was a large balcony window straight ahead. This of course led to the balcony. There was a very large bookcase against the wall on the left; it was made of solid maple and very beautiful. There was a very large canopy bed that was oversized and overstuffed. It was made as if she were coming back to sleep tonight. There was a cedar chest at the end of the bed and some end tables on either side of the bed.  
Qui-Gon gingerly went about the room searching. He searched under the bed in the chest and then stopped. Obi-Wan and Kieron were searching the bookcase which must have held over 300 books.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the two men and then asked. "If you were a girl where would you put your most treasured items?" Obi-Wan stared at this master a moment then spoke up. "In a secret hiding place. Somewhere where no one would think to look." "Correct, but now where would that be in this room?"  
  
Just as Qui-Gon spoke Kieron leaned against the wall next to the bookcase to think and pushed in a brick on the wall. Kieron turned to see what he had done and then pulled the brick out and some from around it. When he looked inside he smiled. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had seen this and moved closer to Kieron to get a look.  
  
"What have you found?" Qui-Gon asked. "I have found, I believe, what we have been looking for." He pulled out a leather journal and a little black and red book. Kieron began to open the journal when Qui-Gon stopped him. "I'm sorry Kieron but I can't let you do that. This is our mission and I believe that either I or Obi-Wan should read this." Kieron began to nod and slowly handed over the journal, but opened the black and red books to figure out what was in them.  
  
Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and gently opened up the journal and began to scan through it. He looked for the most recent entry, which seemed to be written about 5 days ago.  
  
July 3  
  
Journal,  
  
I can't stand living here anymore. It is all about being a "princess" and fulfilling my "royal duties." But when if I don't want to. I mean. I find it pointless to do this. Isn't there a rule or law that says if the heir doesn't want to they don't have to? I don't know about my family anymore. My father isn't here to give me his wise advice and mother doesn't understand. Nobody here has any understanding of my problems. I have decided that I would be better off somewhere else where mother can't find me, Xanatos will leave me alone and maybe I can find inner peace and solace. ISN'T THERE SOMEONE THAT CARES WHAT I WANT! Staying here is pointless. I have decided to leave and go Adrith. NO one knows me and I am changing my name. No one will ever know that I am royalty. I will finally stop having people kiss my hand as I walk down the streets and people will finally stop giving me all these stupid tings that a 23 year old will never use or want. The only good that has come out of this is that I know how to take a gift and make someone think I like it.  
  
Sarqua  
  
Qui-Gon closed the journal and looked up. "Well, I know where she is now. She is on Adrith. A small dark planet in a part of the galaxy that isn't too safe." "Master, why would she want to go to Adrith?" "I really don't know Obi-Wan, I really don't know." "Well, can I try to clear this up. She probably went because she is tired of "her" world. Or at least so it seems. She wants to experience the real world and doesn't want mommy to get in the way. And if all this is true about her not wanting to ever become queen then that would be the place that no one would really find a "queen-to-be." Out in the real world. So let's get a move on shall we?" Kieron trotted down the wooden staircase and waited out in the foyer. "You know, he isn't the most conventional person but he does have a point master." "True Obi-Wan, very true. There is more to this pilot than meets the eye."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed suit and went back into the foyer where Kieron was chatting with the Queen.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but we know where your daughter has gone and we would like to begin our search as soon as possible. We will keep in contact with you and make updates about your daughter. As soon as we find her you will be the first to be notified." Qui-Gon said as he kissed her hand and waved good-bye.  
"Thank you and return soon." The Queen waved and tried to smile.  
  
Outside, the men were getting situated for their trip to Adrith. On their way to the ship Obi-Wan picked up some space sickness pills to help him have a smoother trip. Once all of the guys were inside Kieron closed the ship door and took off.  
  
"Do you know how far away Adrith is?" Qui-Gon questioned.  
"Yeah, it is approximately two days away.most of the planets and home worlds tend to be pretty close. Most of the time it takes no more than 5 days to get anywhere.well almost anywhere." Kieron punched the ship into hyperspace and then set it to auto pilot. "Oh, and by the way.we are gonna have to dress just a tad different if you want to survive on Adrith. I have a machine that will change your wardrobe. Dresses you for you. Can change your hairstyle, color and texture if you like; that and eye color. It's pretty cool. I have only had to use it a few times."  
"Really, we will have to check that out now then won't we."  
  
The three men wen to the back of the ship and began fiddling with the machine. Kieron went in first and came out wearing a black fitted T-shirt with a black pair of pants and black boots that stopped at the knee. His hair was no longer its chocolate brown but a blond color with red tips. His eye color was now a piercing blue.  
Obi-Wan was amazed and just stared. He decided that he would try this new machine next. Obi-Wan came out wearing a tan pair of cargo pants that were very worn looking and brown vest over a dirty white shirt. He carried a knapsack on his shoulder and had black hair with hazel eyes.  
Qui-Gon began to smirk a bit and then looked at Kieron before stepping in. As he stepped in he telepathically spoke with Obi-Wan.  
  
*I have seen this kind of machine before. Only Jedi have this. The council only issues it to certain people that are more than trustworthy with this type of merchandise. *  
  
Obi-Wan just looked at his master with a puzzled look and then watched as his master's transformation began.  
  
When Qui-Gon emerged he was in a leather top and pants to match. The leather was black and read. Not a bright red, but a muted red that wasn't too flashy. This showed off the muscle he had and Obi-Wan was amazed. Qui- Gon's hair was no longer long but cropped close to his ears and tipped blond. His eyes were chocolate brown and still could see through anyone weak enough to let him.  
Qui-Gon walked toward the two men gawking at him and went and sat down in the co-pilot seat and began reading a book on his palm pad. 


	4. Section 4

Obi-Wan and Kieron stared for a few moments as Qui-Gon read his data pad silently. Once the shock had worn off the two looked at each other and then snickered. Kieron went back to the pilot seat and looked at the gauges and the distance from Adrith. He spoke something under his breath and went to the back of the ship.  
Obi-Wan was currently attempting to get some sleep on one of the bunks. It wasn't very comfortable.  
  
The next day.  
  
Obi-Wan woke up and rubbed his eyes and looked into the cabin of the ship. Qui-Gon and Kieron weren't there. Obi-Wan got up and walked to the back of the ship and searched the cargo hold. Still no luck. He returned to the cabin and looked at some of the gauges and out the front window. They were still in space but no one was to be found. Obi-Wan concentrated and searched for life forms with the force. There were none or none he could detect. This is when Obi-Wan began to worry.  
  
"Where could those two be.ok Obi-Wan, just calm down and think." He took a deep breath and sat down to meditate.  
  
As soon as he was deep in meditation Qui-Gon slowly crept out of a crate, still concealing himself and Kieron. When he was close enough he got behind Obi-Wan and then tackled him.  
  
Obi-Wan yelped and went for his lightsaber. Qui-Gon touched the boy's hand before he could react. Kieron was sitting in the crate laughing his head off. His was laughing so hard he was crying and almost peed his pants. Qui- Gon stood to his feet and began to laugh his hearty laugh. Obi-Wan sat on the floor and held his chest.  
  
"MASTER! My heart is going to come flying out of my chest. Why!!!???" Obi- Wan yelled. "Because it is fun Obi. You are just too easy sometimes. The trip was getting dull so I had to find something to do." Qui-Gon kept laughing and went over to help Kieron up who was still laughing and was having a problem getting up out of the crate.  
  
Obi-Wan got to his feet and sulked in a corner as he ate his waffles and milk.  
  
"Oh, you are just too funny Qui-Gon. Do you and Obi-Wan do this all the time?" "Well, I do it to him all the time. He usually doesn't get me. That is the fun part about that." Qui-Gon smirked.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
They finally arrived at Adrith, they all disembarked and stood on the street wondering where to begin.  
  
"Well, where do we start?" Kieron asked. "Well, wherever a 23 year old would go.Kieron you are about her age so where would she go? Are there any nightclubs or anything?" "Yeah, I will take you to the latest places that we "rebels" hang out at." Kieron tried to act semi-cool but really didn't succeed.  
  
Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and followed close.  
  
The first club they entered was "Space Junk."  
  
As they entered they were bombarded with loud music and a musty sweat smell. They slowly made their way to the bar and sat down and scanned the room. They saw many different races of aliens on the dance floor and passed out. Qui-Gon took the picture of the girl out of his pocket and asked the bartender about her. He nodded a bit and then shoved the picture away and turned his back on him. He turned back and looked toward the other side of the room. He looked at the DJ and noticed that the DJ was not a he but a she. He got up and walked toward her. Kieron and Obi-Wan trailed behind trying not to be very noticeable. When he got to the DJ he stood next to her and then pulled the hat that was concealing her face off her head. She gave him a stern look and then notice that the young man behind him had a lightsaber under his belt. She sneered at them and then motioned for them to follow her. They followed her outside and closed the door behind them. The three men cornered her and then prepared to speak with her. Qui-Gon began to speak when Kieron piped in.. 


End file.
